Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sight, and more particularly to a sight in which a first adjusting module is integrated with a focus adjusting module, whereby a user can perform focus adjustment and elevation adjustment with a single hand.
Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sight 1000 includes a main body 200, a focus adjusting module 400, an elevation adjusting module 600 and a windage adjusting module 800. The main body 200 can be mounted to a weapon such as a rifle. The focus adjusting module 400 is disposed on a left side of the main body 200. The elevation adjusting module 600 is disposed on a top side of the main body 200. The windage adjusting module 800 is disposed on a right side of the main body 200.
When using the conventional sight 1000 for shooting, a user must operate the focus adjusting module 400 through his/her left hand for focus adjustment, and afterwards operate the elevation adjusting module 600 and the windage adjusting module 800 through his/her right hand for elevation adjustment and windage adjustment of impact points. Such operation is inconvenient and takes time for aiming.